aqui estoy solo para ti
by Saynkun
Summary: hinata and naruto
1. Chapter 1

"El cuaderno de mis secretos"

_Me asesinas lentamente no lo sabes...que ironía yo tratando de darte todo...absolutamente todo pero...para ti no es suficiente...¿amor? si supieses que jamás pensé en sentir algo así ...pero llegaste tu...y ahora...me hallo aquí muriendo lento...mi corazón deja de latir...me robas la respiración ..._

_Tus ojos azules...tu espontaneidad...tu fuerza de voluntad..._

_¿no me ves?...Te entiendo nadie me ve...y tampoco espero que tu lo hagas...solo deseo desde lo más profundo de mi ser ...que sólo me mires aunque sea...una sola vez y ..._

_Sólo así..._

_Vivir con un poquito de felicidad mí querido Naruto-kun_

_Ahora un nuevo día...una nueva desdicha...mi familia me odia...y todos me subestiman...¿sabes que me mantiene con vida? Tu linda sonrisa..._

-Hola...Hinata...¿que escribes?- Kiba mira muy interesado un cuaderno pequeño blanco con finas letras...pero que no alcanzó a leer

-Yo...yo...nada...nada de nada...-Hinata cerró apresuradamente su diario de pensamientos...y lo tapó colocando sus brazos sobre él.

-Esta bien...si no me lo quieres enseñar...te dejaré tranquila-replicó Kiba un poco molesto.

-Lo siento...Kiba...lo siento...-Hinata...no podía decirle a nadie...era como decirlo" un completo suicidio"...prefería morir mil veces antes de que alguien se enterará de lo que sentía por Naruto...

-No te preocupes...Hinata...todos nosotros tenemos algo privado que no queremos que nadie lo vea-Kiba...estaba sonriente...si sus amiga no se lo enseñaba segura era algo muy importante para ella...pero le daba curiosidad que era lo que ella escribía en ese cuaderno...siempre lo llevaba consigo...

-Muchas gracias...eres muy comprensivo kiba-kun

-De nada Hinata

Las clases transcurrieron a paso lento...ya era hora del almuerzo...pero Hinata prefirió ir a un lugar alejado para escribir...Era forma de desahogar lo que sentía...

Se sentó bajo un árbol Sakura...

"Sakura"

No podía culpar a Naruto de quererla a ella...ella es una de las mejores ninja de todo Konoha...hermosa...y muy enérgica...se había ganado el respeto de toda la villa...con tan solo 15 años...

Y Ella...¿Qué tengo yo de especial?

Comenzó a escribir...

_Delirios...vivo yo todos los días...pero una luz...si...es cierto para mi tu eres una hermosa luz...siempre feliz y contento...eres muy bueno...siempre tendré en mi memoria como me apoyaste...en la preliminar del examen de chunnin...fue especial para mi...así que pelee sin importarme la muerte...pero sólo eso logré que me miraras como una amiga...acaso no ves que muero por ti...que tu alegría es la mía que tus tristezas yo las sufro...¿acaso no lo notas?_

_¿Cómo vas a notarme? Soy Tímida...odiada por mi propia familia...subestimada por todos los que me rodean...¿Quién va a querer...a una chica como yo?_

_Dos años y medios de tu partida...fue para mi lo más duro que me tocó vivir...pero me hice una promesa...a toda costa lograría ser una de las mejores ninjas de Konoha...y prueba de ello fue no cortarme el cabello hasta el día en que cumpliera mi promesa...pero no tengo fuerza de voluntad ...Es lo que más admiro de ti...nunca te rindes...mejoré muchos mis técnicas pero nadie lo sabe...es un secreto...que revelaré cuando algún día quizás tenga la fuerza de voluntas necesaria para demostrarlo...mi sensei sólo ella lo sabe..._

_Suspiró...se sentía mejor ya podía descargar su desgracia en algo...ese cuaderno se lo había regalado su sensei..._

Había sonado el timbre de entrada y no se había dado cuenta...

-Lo siento...no escuché el timbre...lo lamento...-Hinata entró apresurada a su aula..

Nadie le miraba no le prestaba atención ...pero que más daba ya nunca nadie le hacía caso se preguntaba a veces si ...ella moriera alguien ¿lo notaria?

Sacudió su cabeza...no podía pensar así

-Hinata...-llamó una voz

-¿si?-respondió desanimada

-¿Estas bien...te he visto muy deprimida?-la voz de aquel chico era de preocupación

Hinata sacó su cabeza de sus brazos para quedarse en estado de muerta

-Na...Na...Narutokun

-¿Si?

-Yo...yo...estoy bien...no es nada

-¿Seguro?...no tendrás fiebre...-Naruto delicadamente...colocó su frente en la de Hinata para medir su temperatura.

-na...Naruto...-Hinata estaba que se desmayaba...

-No ...no tines fiebre...tienes que cuidarte Hinata no me gustaría que una de nuestras mejore ninjas se enfermara...-chauu...----luego Naruto se fue a supuesto

-Naruto-kun...si tan sólo supieras---que me tiene así mi querido Naruto-kun

"Compartiendo contigo"

Naruto ¿Me habló? Y ¿se preocupo por mi? Esto debe ser un sueño

Hinata se encontraba escribiendo en "el cuaderno de mis secretos"

Ella le colocó ese nombre...por si acaso se le perdía su cuaderno nadie...absolutamente nadie sabría de quien era...a menos que ella misma lo buscara y compartiera sus íntimos secretos con otra persona...pero eso jamás sucedería...primero muerta antes que alguien lo leyera y mucho menos que supiese que es ella quien escribe

Felicidad...hace tiempo que no sentía esto...si tan sólo supieras que tu haces que mi corazón se exalte con tu precensia...Por Dios pensé que me iba a desmayar cuando colocaste tu frente sobre...la mía...sentí tu piel suave y su calor...como quisiera yo que me abrazaras y así pudiese sentir todo tu ser...pero...es mejor no engañarme y conformarme con las migajas de ser tu amiga nada más

El cielo estaba muy nublado parece que iba a llover...

-No puede ser esta lloviendo...me olvidé por completo...de la hora...  
Kurenai-sensei me va a matar...¿como fue que paso?-se sonrojo notablemente...todo era por él ...se pasó toda la tarde soñando como sería si Naruto...la tomara en cuenta...y le dedicará una sonrisa sólo para ella...

Comenzó a llover muy fuerte...Faltaría mucho para llegar a su casa así que decidió Quedarse bajo un gran árbol de ojas doradas le gustaba mucho...era muy bonito de pequeña venía a jugar..Pero...ya no tenía la alegría de cuando era una niña...

-Waaa es muy tarde y estoy sola...ahhh ..-Hinata se quitó su chaqueta para proteger su valioso tesoro...-Hace demasiado frío-temblaba...se abrazó así misma...ahora la soledad la embargaba...un día lluvioso...nadie a su lado...

Con su voz quebrantada entonó con su linda voz una dulce canción:

_Vendo el inventario de recuerdos de la historia mas bonita que en la vida escuche__  
__vendo el guion de la película mas triste y la mas bella que en la vida pude ver__  
__vendo los acordes, la brillante melodía y la letra que en la vida compondre__  
__vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida viviré_

Se dejó llevar por la canción y la entonaba con mucho más sentimiento

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda__  
__la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar y te escudas_

¿Me dejarías estar a tu lado Naruto-Kun? Sonrió para sí misma...sus lágrimas comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia que se paseaba por su rostro..

_Vendo una camara que sabe que captaba la mirada que en la vida grabare__  
__vendo dos entradas caducadas que eran de segunda fila que en la vida rompere__  
__vendo dos butacas reservadas hace siglos y ahora caigo que en la vida me sente__  
__vendo hasta el cartel donde se anuncia el estreno del momento que en la vida vivire_

_Entiendo que te fueras y ahora pago mi condena pero no me pidas que quiera vivir_

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura, me vuelvo pequeña y menuda__  
__la noche te sueña y se burla, te intento abrazar._

-Mi querido Naruto-Kun -Hinata se agachó completamente y colocó sus brazos y escondió su cara entre ellos

¿Me notarás algún día Naruto-Kun? Yo sólo quiero estar contigo...

Sintió algo encima ...era algo que la cubría...Levantó su cara...contuvo su respiración

¿Era él?

Un pellizco si...por los santos cielos y por los cinco Hokages era Él allí estaba mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules...que la hechizaba..

-Hinata...Cantas muy bonito...¿donde aprendiste a cantar?...-Naruto se sentó al lado de ella...

-Yo...yo...-Hinata no podía hablar...el chico de sus sueños el dueño de su corazón estaba a su lado...

Naruto...colocó un dedo en los labios de Hinata...evidentemente la chica ..se sonrojó algo que no pasó desapercibido por el chico...Para él ; ella era tan extraña no la comprendía siempre tartamudeaba cuando él estaba cerca...desde que eran chicos...nunca entendió la razón...y cuando jugaba con sus dedos...

Luego de dos años de su regreso...ella lo recibió ...con una gran calidez...que hizo que se sintiera que verdaderamente había regresado a casa...

La vió detenidamente...Su cabello largo negro oscuro como la noche...su ojos pálidos que escondían miles de secretos...su tez blanca...era bella...se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo...y pensando ...no la había visto más que como una amiga...apartó rápidamente...sus dedos de los labios de ella...había sentido la suavidad de estos...y pensó: ¿Cómo se sentiría besar los labios...de Hinata?...Sacudió su cabeza...su cabeza estaba hecha un lió que pensaba...

-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?-Hinata Estaba preocupada...Naruto siempre hablaba sin parar y sin embargo en estos instantes se encontraba pensativo.

-Yo...me encuentro perfectamente bien...¿Lo ves Hinata?-Se paró rápidamente y comenzó a saltar como loco...

-Naruto-kun siempre estas lleno de energía...admiro mucho eso de ti..-Hinata rió con tal ternura...que cautivó a nuestro ninja hiperactivo...Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ni en sus más remotos sueños...habría pensado tan sólo si quiera en decir semejante cosa..

-Lo siento yo no quise...

-Hinata...¿llorabas?-Naruto se sentó sereno al lado de Hinata con su tono de voz preocupado..

-Yo...si ...Lo siento mucho..-Recordaba por quien lloraba...pero ante él jamás lo haría ella siempre le iba sonreír así no tuviese fuerzas...

-No me gusta que nadie...llre...ni mucho menos tu...-Naruto la miró fijamente...no entendíaporque sentía la necesidad de protegerla...

Había escuchado bien...un momento respira...cálmate...asimila...Naruto estaba preocupado por ella...sentía que tocaba el paraíso...

-Yo...Naruto...Tu...-"que estoy haciendo ¿se lo confieso?...pero y si ...

-¿Llorabas por alguien?-Naruto se acercó mucho más a ella...quedando frente a frente...  
-¿Qué?...yo...no...si...-Se lo digo...pero ¿Qué cambiaría?...¿me amarías Naruto-Kun?.

-Dime Hinata ¿Qué te han hecho? Para que llores así-Naruto estaba anonado veía como las gotas de lluvia caían en el rostro de Hinata...y posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Hinata..

-Yo Naruto-Kun...-

Naruto...Se acercaba a Hinata no lo podía evitar con el paso del tiempo ella se había vuelto alguien importante para él se había convertido en una amiga...pero...  
¿sentía algo más que eso?...

-hay alguien ...-Hinata desvió su mirada...

-¿alguien?-Naruto...desvió también su mirada...¿alguien?...retiró su mano...y volvió a colocarse sentando como al principio..

Hinata vió su reacción...no lo entendía...pero continuó con su respuesta...

-Yo...Yo quiero a alguien muy importante para mi..pero- a Hinata se le cristalizaron sus ojos..

-¿pero?-Replicó Naruto

-Él no me quiere tanto como yo a él...pero aún así yo siempre lo querré...aunque él ame a otra chica...me conformo con observarlo de lejos y ser su amiga..sólo con eso soy feliz...

-Hi...Hinata-Naruto quedó sorprendido...con las palabras...de la que él creía alguien tímido...y callado...

"Creo que me vendría bien un poquito de ese amor"...sonrió con sus palabras...se acordó de Sakura...ella una amiga:su amor sólo fue infantil...nada comparado con lo que Hinata le había dicho...afortunado sería aquel que haya robado su corazón...

-Naruto-kun...dejó de llover...mira...-hinata recogió su chaqueta donde tenía su tesoro " el cuaderno de mis secretos"

-Si es cierto...Vamonos rápido...te acompaño a tu casa..

-No es necesario Naruto-kun...hace frío y tu casa queda en la otra dirección...contraria a mi casa

-Claro que si Hinata...es más te llevo cargada...-Naruto...alzó fácilmente a Hinata .

-Naruto...no...bajame...-Hinata se tapo el rostro de la vergüenza...

-¿Naruto?...Ya me tienes confianza ¡¡que bien ¡!!!!

Hinata sonrió cariñosamente...y apoyó su pecho en el de Naruto..y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello...

"puedo escuchar los latidos de tu corazón...están acelerados ¿ Por que? No lo sé lo importante ahora es que estoy contigo...no me quiero separar de ti nunca Querido Naruto...

Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se volvió rígido...y sus mejillas ardían ..sentía la piel suave de Hinata...

"Realmente eres tan suave Hinata...que suerte aquel de quien estés enamorada...mi corazón siento que se va a salir del pecho..Ojala no lo notes...tu respiración es pausada...tranquila...me haces sentir paz...

-Hinata...ya llegamos ...¿Hinata?-Naruto movió suavemente el rostro de Hinata...

-Estas dormida...pareces un ángel ¿Estarás soñando con tu amor?...-su mirada se entristeció...

Salto encima del tejado...le costó un poco encontrar su habitación...entró en ella...y depositó a Hinata suavemente en su cama...Pero ésta no lo soltaba sino que...lo apretaba más con fuerza hacia ella...Naruto no hallaba que hacer...

-Hinta...me tengo que ir..por favor..-Naruto no lograba nada pero...sucedió algo inesperado..

Naruto tratando de quitar los brazos de Hinata...la besó por accidente...

Quedó anonado..por los suaves labios de la chica...pero no podía abusar...es más ella ya quería a otro...que confusión ¿estaba el aceptando que quería a Hinata...más que una amiga?

Logró zafarse...

Su habitación unos toques lilas suaves...ordenada...una foto...

Una foto...la vió...

Allí estaba...ella..pro con Kiba...tal vez era a él quien quería...y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.. que idiota era Kiba...teniendo a alguien que lo quisiese así ...

-Naruto...-murmuró Hinata mientras dormía..

-¿Estrá soñando conmigo?-se acercó y se sentó en una pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la cama...

-Naruto...nunca...pero...nunca te ...separes de mi..-Hinata expresaba una linda sonrisa..

Naruto se sorprendió...pero se alegró inmensamente...que...ella lo haya nombrado aun que sea en sueños...

-Adiós...Hinata...-Depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la chica y decidió irse...pero se topó con algo...Lo levantó..

-Esto es lo que llevaba Hinata consigo...ahora que me doy cuenta ella siempre lo lleva consigo..."el cuaderno de mis secretos"...enarcó una ceja...que nombre más raro para colcarselo a un cuaderno...lo iba a abrir pero...unas voces lo sacaron de su pensamientos y salió rápido de allí...

...Al día siguiente...

Hinata llegó tarde al salón...muy alegre...todos lo notaron...

-Hinata¿Por qué tan alegre?..

-Se me nota...-Hinata jugaba con sus dedos...

-Si que bien que estés muy contenta...Hinata...

-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan

No podía odiar a Sakura...ella solamente sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a Naruto...y la había apoyado el 100 ...

Pasó 1 hora desde la entrada de salón y Naruto no llegaba...

-¿Estará bien?...le habrá pasado algo?

-tranquila Hinata...segura esta más bien que nunca...

Un profesor entró al salón y le dijo algo al profesor de Estrategias...

-Bueno...parece que Naruto perderá la evaluación...se encuentra enfermo...

Hinata estaba asustada..¿sería mi culpa?

-Señorita...Hyuga...usted llevará la tarea de Uzumaki..

-Si...señor...-pronto lo vería...se sentía culpable... ¿Estaría bien?

-Naruto-kun...ojala...estes bien...-Hinata...corría precipitadamente...sobre los tejdos de las casas de Konoha...con una rápidez increíble...

//////////////////////////////////////

-Esa de alla es Hinata...-Gai-sensei...estaba impresionado...iba a una velocidad demasiada alta...

Kurenai...sonrió para ella misma...

-Si es ella...¿Por qué lo dices?...-Kurenai..Preguntaba como si no supiese nada-

-COF...COF...no por nada..."esa velocidad es impresionante ...pero en que momento..."..

-si claro...-Kurenai comía tranquilamente su arroz...

-Achuuu...esta fiebre si que me tiene mal..de veras que si..-Naruto..se dirigía a su habitación...cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta insistentemente.

"Ojos tristes"

-Hi...Hinata- Naruto estaba muy sorprendido ...de todas las personas...no pensó que Hinata vendría ...la observó sus ojos lilas pálidos...su cabellera larga y negra...su respiración...agitada tal vez estaba corriendo ...sus labios...bajo lentamente su mirada hasta llegar a sus labios...se sonrojó fuertemente los había besado ayer ...

-Yo...-Sacadolo de sus pensamientos..."Vamos Hinata tu...puedes"-Yo...yo...ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI NARUTO-KUN -y enseguida se tapó su boca "realmente lo había dicho"

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder..."pre...preocupada por mi..." Su pulso aumento cuando sintió el toque suave de la mano de Hinata en su pecho..

-Naruto-kun ¿estas bien?...¿te duele algo? ...¿Tienes Frío?..- Hinata estaba muy preocupada...pero se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba con unos shorts y un gorro con una cara muy graciosa ...pro su preocupación era más y se controló en su amor secreto...

Realmente ella lo reconfortaba...no eran muchas las personas que se preocupaban por él ..., pero sin embargo ella lo hacía con gran sinceridad...pero ¿Por qué?...él ya estaba acostumbrado a cuidarse solo...y a la soledad ...

-Na...Naruto-kun-sacándolo de sus pensamientos...-¿Estas temblando?..."Oh pobre Naruto...todo es mi culpa"

Naruto miraba con intensidad los ojos lilas de Hinata "miles de secretos" escondían esos ojos pálidos ..."si ella supiera que su piel es lo que me hace temblar"...tocó suavemente la mano de Hinata y la retiró de su pecho...

-Na...Naruto-kun...-"por Dios me voy a desmayar...Naruto...está tan cerca de mi"...Esos ojos azules que ella adoraba la miraba con un extraño brillo...pero ¿Qué era?...De repente...

-Hinata...tu piel...es muy suave...-Naruto sonrió dulcemente...pero..un momento...¿Qué rayos había dicho?...Hinata...es mi amiga se regaño internamente...pero no lo podía evitar...ella era...única..

"tranquila Hinata...respira...cálmate..."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder...Naruto le sostenía su mano...

-Ven Hinata...ya es hora de almorzar...no te quedes afuera...pasa¡¡¡...haré algo muy rico- Hinata entró avergonzada...

Entraron...se veía que era un lugar para una sola persona una pequeña cocina...una mesa con una silla...y dos puertas una probablemente el baño...y la otra su habitación...

Naruto todavía la tenía agarrada de la mano durante ese tiempo...

-Naruto-kun...tu...ma...no...-Hinata señalo su mano entrelazada con la de Naruto...

Naruto...miró su mano...y se sonrojo de verdad que no había notado...eso...es que se sentía tan cómodo con ella...

Silencio

-Na..Naruto-kun acuéstate en tu habitación yo...te haré un caldo y te pondrás mejor...Hinata salió corriendo a la cocina dejando a un Naruto sonriente

Posó su mano en su pecho...latía a mil por segundo...su respiración entre cortada...tenía que tranquilizarse...

-Hinata-susurró el chico ...

_"¿Qué pasa?__  
__No puedo evitar sentirme asi__  
__Con tu presencia__  
__Mi corazón se dispara_

_No había pasado antes__  
__Me siento feliz a tu lado__  
__¿estoy yo enamorado?__  
__Que ironía y pensaba yo que ya estaba de otra_

_Te miré a los ojos __  
__Y vi tu carista triste__  
__Tu labios entre abiertos..__  
__Ganas me dieron de besarlos_

_Pero me duele saber __  
__Que ya amas a otro__  
__Que suerte tiene aquel __  
__Que haya robado tu corazón_

_Ya me quedó claro __  
__Ya he abierto mi corazón__  
__Y he descubierto que...__  
__De ti estoy enamorado..._

Tantos años...y ahora que era que se daba cuenta...que idiota era...

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación..

-Hinata...pasa...no te preocupes-Naruto estaba recostado en su cama, apoyado en el espaldar..

-Gomen...Naruto-kun...!listo! espero que te guste...ya verás que te pondrás mejor...

-Wow...se ve delicioso de seguro me quitará el resfriado ...rapidísimo...de veras...-Naruto veía con estrellitas el ...caldo de Hinata...

Hinata dejó el plato en una pequeña mesita...para poder colocar mejor Naruto y así le fuese cómodo comer..

Pero...

Hinata se dirigía...hacia la cama cuado..Resbalo...y calló en frente de Naruto su mano izquierda se quedo apoyada en la cama y la otra en el espaldar de la cama...

Esos labios de nuevo...tan cercas...ya los había besado una vez...pero como sería probarlos...ella estando conciente...siendo correspondidos sus besos...

Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus alientos chocaban con los labios del uno y del otro...Naruto entrecerraba los ojos...sentía que todo le daba vueltas...Hinata se quedó estática...demasiado cerca...

-Na..ru..to..-kun...la sopa...se va a enfriar...y...no...vas ...a poder...-le costaba hablar...pero tenía que hacerlo...un beso...de su amor secreto era algo que ella anhelaba más que el cosmo...pero...ella no era a quien él amaba...

Naruto..no escuchaba nada de lo que decía Hinata...quería besarlos...quería sentir sus suavidad de nuevo...por Dios que regalo del cielo era esta chica...que hacía que sus sentidos...

Pero sintió como la chica se separaba...de él ..

-Yo...lo...siento...Hinata...no ..quise...-Naruto...volteó su rostro hacia el otro lado realmente estaba sonrojado...

-No...no te preocupes Naruto.kun...a...aquí esta tu sopa...

-Mmm...Esta buena...seguro que cuando te cases serás la mejor esposa del mundo...

-Mu...muchas gracias...Naruto-kun...

-No...me digas Naruto-kun...mi nombre es...Na-ru-to-señalaba el rubio...

-Sumimase...Naruto-kun...digo...Naruto-sonrió como niña pequeña...

Esto sonrojó notablemente Naruto...quien se concentró en tomarse la sopa...

-Ah...estoy lleno...

-Que bien ahora descansa un poco...así sudas la fiebre y mañana estarás como nuevo...-Hinat fue a arropar a Naruto...pero este le agarró la mano...

-Eh???...-Hinata fue jalada ligeramente...y quedó acostado con Naruto y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de éste...

-Quedate así conmigo...

-Demo...

-Hi...Hinata...muchas gracias-Naruto...cerró los ojos...podía oler el aroma de jazmines en el cabello de Hinata e inconcientemente...pasó sus dedos suaves sobre las hebras de la cabellera negra de ...

-Naruto...yo siempre estaré contigo...-Subió su cabeza para ver...porque no recibía respuesta alguna...y se fijó...que Naruto estaba completamente dormido...su respiración era pausada ...y tranquila...

Se levantó...de la cama y arropó mejor a Naruto...y se fue a la pequeña salita de estar...

Vio su cuaderno y se sentó a escribir...

_Lloraba por tu indiferencia __  
__Porque para ti yo era invisible__  
__Te miraba de lejos...__  
__Y soñaba contigo tan...cerca_

_Cerré mis ojos pensando __  
__Que era la única forma de tenerte a mi lado__  
__De poder sonreírte con alegría__  
__Y poder contemplar tus ojos azules_

_Pero apareciste ante mi__  
__Como ángel que sana heridas__  
__Y me consolaste con ternura__  
__Sin saber que yo te quería_

_Con tu sonrisa de niño__  
__Con tu mirada llena de sueños__  
__Cautivas mi alma__  
__Eres mi anhelo _

_Estaré siempre contigo__  
__Mi profundo amor secreto__  
__Ahora siento que...__  
__Estoy mas cerca de ti__  
__En estos momentos..._

Cerró su cuaderno..y lo atrajo a su pecho..su confidente...se fue hacia la habitación del chico rubio para velar sus sueños..

Entró sigilosamente...a la habitación ..pero se fijó más en una fotografía...

Kakashi-sensei...Naruto...Sasuke...y...Sakura-chan...

Suspiró ...realmente...no podía saber ¿Por qué todavía tenía las esperanzas..? ¿de que algún día...-Ehhh?...Naruto despertaste...

Naruto...se restregó...sus ojos...y bostezó largamente...

Hinata sonrió dulcemente..-Parece que dormiste bien Naruto...

-Si...soñé muy bien...

-¿nani?...soñaste eso..-Hinata empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos...

-Si que extraño...soñé que me querías decir algo importante...parecía tan real...

-Ano...yo..pues...-Hinata..estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-Hinata ...te quería preguntar algo...etto...¿que es ese cuaderno que siempre llevas contigo?...-señaló Naruto la mesita...donde se encontraba el cuaderno con letras doradas...

"El cuaderno de mis secretos pensó"

-Bue..bueno eso es algo como un diario...-Ah que estaba haciendo prácticamente reveló que era suyo...

-¿Y que se escribe en un diario?...o ¿Qué escribes tu en ese diario?

-Yo...escribo...cobre como me siento...que es lo que quiero...mis miedos ...mis metas...pero más que nada sobre ese alguien que me da el valor para seguir luchando y encontrar mi destino..además él es...

-¿además?-replicó Naruto..  
-Secreto...  
-No seas malita...anda dime...dime...-decía Naruto mintras le hacía cosquillas a Hinata...  
-No...-sonrió...-Na...Naruto..y ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

-Pues...yo...

-Esta bien si no me lo quieres decir...te entiendo...-Ella ya sabía quien era...pero lo quería escuchar de su propia boca

-No...no...no...bueno ella...es...dulce...-comenzó a contar con los dedos-linda...me gusta sus ojos...su cabello-la mirada de Naruto se puso seria...-su sonrisa... su voz...me gusta todo de ella-

"Acaso ¿soy masoquista?"

Ella-continuo---ama a otra persona..

-E..s...Es...Sakura.chan...¿verdad?-Hinata...sonrió cansada..y se levantó lentamente de la silla...-Ella tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien quien la quiera como tu...-una lágrima resbalo de su mejilla-Que tonta soy...soy una gran ilusa

-Hinata...no...yo...

-Que boba...-más lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero...ya no podía contener más la tristeza...-Me voy no puedo estar aquí...

.Se limpió agresivamente...las lágrimas de su rostro...y saló corriendo de la habitación...mas atrás iba Naruto...

Ya iba a salir de las escaleras cuando una mano sujetó su brazo

-Hinata...mirame...¿Qué te pasa?...-levanto e lrostro de la chica...por el mentón...viendo como corrían libremente las lágrimas en aquel rostro...-no entiendo..que...

-Mi querido Naruto...no pasa nada...-colocó su mano en la mejilla de aquel chico...se acerco tímidamente hacia su rostro...y le besó la mejilla...-Solo es que soy una tonta enamorada-y sin más desapareció en aquel ocaso ...

Dejando...así a un Naruto confundido con una mano en su mejilla

No entiendo ¿Por qué se puso así?...

Recordó sus últimas palabras como un flash por su mente

" Sólo que soy una tonta enamorada"

-Está sufriendo demasiado, que no daría por tener su amor...aaaaa.-calló directo al piso-¿Qué esto?-Levanto un delicado cuaderno con letras doradas-"El cuaderno de mis secretos"- Naruto enseguida lo soltó

Se veía sus manos y veía al cuaderno a un lado, tenía en sus manos el causante del sufrimiento de Hinata

"¿Lo abro o no lo abro?- Naruto se encontraba en semejante dilema

Acercó sus manos temblorosas al cuaderno, y lo abría tímidamente -Despacio, despacio.

Vio la fecha, del primer párrafo- Fue hace dos años.- y ahora que lo recordaba la única presencia que sintió al marcharse fue la de Hinata, ella siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo, cuando las personas le decían que el nunca lograría ser un gran ninja, ella siempre lo apoyaba, pero nunca entendió la causa de sus tartamudeos y y su juego con los dedos, cuando él se acercaba, pero ahora tenía que averiguar que era lo que pasaba con ella.

" Hoy él se fue...para hacerse más fuerte...yo también me haré mucho más fuerte, hoy trate de despedirme, pero no fui capaz de cruzar palabra alguna con él, yo y mi gran timidez...este cuaderno me lo regaló Kurenai-sensei dice que me ayudará a desahogar los sentimientos que hay dentro de mi...trataré de cambiar y espero que algún día , cuando regreses quizás lo notes. ...mi querido Naruto-kun

Un momento había leído bien - NA-RU-TO-No no podía ser, eso quería decir que...

Naruto no podía creer lo que leía, traspasó muchas páginas...

" otro día ...sin...tu sonrisa...mi amor secreto...han pasado dos años, desde tu partida, te extraño tanto...uchos dicen que pronto regresaras ¿será cierto?...es una agonía no saber cuando regresas...Naruto-kun ya te quiero ver..

"su amor secreto"

Pensó él con la mirada baja

Siguió leyendo aunque su corazón se encogiera más, pasó unas cuantas páginas y leía:

" Estoy feliz...llegaste...has cambiado mucho...tu sonrisa ahora es mucho más brillantes, y tus ojos soñadores como siempre, hablo un poco contigo más que antes, pero sólo tienes ojos para Sakura-san ...ella es mi mejor amiga...ella es la única que sabe que me gustas mucho Naruto-kun..."

" le gusto"

Sus ojos azules, se cristalizaron

Continúo leyendo, mientras más lo hacía sentía dagas que traspasaban su pecho, se sentía un maldito miserable.

" Tu sonrisa es la mía"  
"Tus dudas son las mías"

" Sólo puedo verte de lejos y animarte en silencio mi querido Naruto-kun...sufro mucho pero vale la pena aguantar este sufrimiento, soy tan indiferente, nadie me nota...pero tu sonrisa me comprueba que eres lo más especial para mi.

"Lo más especial para ti"

Se agrraba el pecho con fuerza, donde hace unas horas había posado su suave mano, ¿Dónde estaba su mente, durante estos años?, siempre pensando que se encontraba solo, que nadie lo apreciaba, ahora entendía sus tímidos gestos, sus sonrojos, su cariño, su apoyo y él sentía algo especial por ella, pero estaba confundido, y ahora tenía todo tan claro, pero su mirada se sombrió ¿Cuánto había sufrido por su culpa? Él no merecía tanto amor...pero...

La amaba, la amaba "La amo" con todas sus fuerzas, no podía pensar claramente en esos instantes, pero sabía algo "seguirla" ir tras de ella y decirle todo lo que tenía en mente.

Corría sin parar, trataba de no llorar pero era inevitable, no sabía a donde se dirigía , sólo sus piernas se movían en dirección al viento...

-Que tonta soy...Naruto-kun...-sonrió melancólica, se sentía como una entupida, seguro Naruto se quedó sin comprender...fue lo que pensó

Lo amaba por lo que era, por lo que quería llegara ser, sus sueños, su esencia.

Se detuvo había anochecido muy rápido. Ya el sol se ocultaba

Elevó sus vista al cielo, había corrido muy lejos, llegó a un lago hermoso, recordaba que durante el entrenamiento ella siempre venía a entrenar en el lago, podía hacerlo tranquila puesto que nadie sabía de este lugar, y en estos momentos quería estar sola...lo más sola..posible y la soledad la consumiese...llorar hasta que sus ojos se secasen y no puedan derramar una lágrima más pero sabía que aún así siempre amaría a su amado Naruto-kun

Un momento

No vayas a gritar...

Tranquila

Respira profundo...

-Mi...mi...mi cua..derno...-Hinata cayó de rodillas , no ...no podía ser tan que lo había cuidado para que nadie lo leyese y como una tonta distraída lo dejó en manos del dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón.

-Esto es imposible- se dejó caer sobre un árbol...ahora que iba hacer... ya no aguantaba más , sus lágrimas...rodaron por su fino rostro, hace mucho que no lloraba, todo lo reprimía en su corazón, pero ya no más ...ahora lo unico que podía hacer era llorar.

-Tengo que encontrarla..-estaba desesperado, la persona que lo ha querido desde siempre, aquella que le profesa amor, le había entendido mal , por primera vez se sentía correspondido.

-¿"Donde estás Hinata? Pensaba Naruto...buscó por todas partes, desesperación, angustia la última vez que había sentido esto fue con la huida de Sasuke.

El cielo estaba más oscuro y se aproximaba una fuerte lluvia, Naruto corría cuanto sus piernas le permitían, sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien...

-Hinata ¡!!...OH ...lo siento Sakura-chan, yo..Yo debo irme...la necesito...necesito encontrarla...¿has visto a Hinata?

-Naruto...tranquilízate..¿que pasa?

-No tengo tiempo..tengo que encontrarla...Adiós...-Naruto estaba dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo-Sakura-chan necesito hablar contigo...

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad

Los dos amigos redirigieron a un puente, que se encontraba en la aldea..Donde de pequeños siempre se reunían a realizar misiones...

-Me trae recuerdo este lugar- expresó triste Sakura...sonrió melancólica...lo extrañaba tanto en verdad lo amaba, y ahora sufría por su ausencia.

-Sakura-chan...-susurró suavemente Naruto-Te dije que es una promesa..yo..lo traeré de vuelta ...aunque me cueste la vida

Sakura sonrió animada Naruto siempre le daba palabras de aliento y eso era como un soporte para tener todavía vivas las esperanzas...

-y dime Naruto ¿de que querías hablarme?..  
-Pues...yo...veras...ocurrió algo lo últimos días...yo..-suspiró y dirigió su mirada el cielo...la amenaza de la lluvia se había esfumado y ahora las estrellas adornaba el firmamento...

Sus mejillas sonrojadas...-Sakura-chan...yo...estoy enamorado...de la persona más maravillosa en el mundo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto-kun estoy aquí...sólo para ti..._**

-Sakura-chan estoy enamorado de la persona más maravillosa en el mundo..-Naruto lo decía con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial...en verdad no sabía como expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder...- Naruto ¿Qué tu queeee?-Estaba sorprendida...y feliz su compañero ..Su amigo..Estaba enamorado, pero a la vez se encontraba un poco triste por su amiga Hinata.

-que estoy enamorado...-repitió Naruto...pero de pronto bajo su cabeza, ocultando su mirada en los mechones de cabellos que caían sobre su frente...-Pero...yo..

-¿Pero?

-No sé que hacer...bueno sí sé que hacer,,,AY que confusión-Naruto se restregaba sus manos en su cabello.

-Naruto...y..¿de quien se trata?-Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad.  
-Pues...la persona que me gusta...  
-sii- Sakura lo miraba atentamente..  
- a la que amo más que nadie..  
-Sii-Sakura ya le salía una venita en la frente..  
-es...  
-dime...  
- Es que me da vergüenza-Naruto vio a Sakura y sentía la ligera sospecha de que si no corría iba a morir allí mismo.  
-NA...RU..TO.-Sakura ya tenía preparado su poderoso puño destructor..

-Es de Hinata- Naruto lo decía mientras veía con cierta melancolía aquel cuaderno  
-kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Sakura gritó al ver que Naruto tenía en sus manos, el preciado Cuaderno de Hinata ..-Oh por Dios- Sakura sacaba sus conclusiones con su inner " Eso quiere decir que de seguro lo leyó.."

-Naruto leíste ese cuaderno.-Sakura adopto una mirada seria  
-pues..yo...-Naruto se sentía tan alegre pero a la vez tan miserable al recordar lo que decía en aquel diario. - si lo leí..- enseguida su mirada se volvió perdida...

-Naruto...ya que lo leíste...te diré algo muy importante.  
Naruto clavó fijamente su mirada en la de Sakura...ésta se sorprendió puesto que eran pocas las veces que Naruto se encontraba serio. "Naruto en verdad ama a Hinata"

-Lo que leíste..son todos los pensamientos más escondidos y profundos en el corazón de Hinata, sé que ya leíste y descubriste que Hinata te ama más que a nadie.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, por ocupar el corazón de la chica más dulce y pura que pudiese existir

-y...¿se puede saber que rayos estas haciendo aquí que no estas con ella en este momento?

-Pero Sakura-chan...  
-Nada de peros, que esperas tienes que decirle lo que sientes, o será demasiado tarde.  
-Sakura-chan yo no puedo...

Sakura buscaba la mirada de Naruto...se sorprendió de aquella mirada, confusión angustia, opresiones.

-Naruto¿Qué tienes?  
-Yo Sakura-chan...no puedo decírselo..  
-¿Por qué? No entiendo naruto.  
-Crees que Hinata aceptaría al portador del kyuubi en su interior, la bestia que destruyó a konoha ...-..-.la voz de Naruto reflejaba su amargura.

Sakura sonrió

-¿Sabes Naruto?...confía en ti mismo todo saldrá bien., y ve antes que las cosas se compliquen más.

-No puedo..yo...  
-Naruto el amor lo puede todo...así que ve...

Naruto sin más se dirigió aun lugar que Sakura le había dicho a pesar de todo él conservaría las esperanzas..

Mientras Sakura...observaba a su amigo, le tenía tanta envidia, porque ..."no hay nada más hermoso que el ser correspondido" pensó antes de dirigirse hacia el despacho de la quinta Hokage.

No quería ir a su hogar, es más no quería moverse de donde estaba, alzó su mirada perlada hacia la imponente luna que se encontraba en el brillante firmamento.

Todo tan hermoso, se sentía como un granito de arena en el mar, inexistente, tan insignificante.

No quería llorar, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si sentía como su pecho se desgarraba a cada segundo que pasaba, y su corazón quería llorar del dolor, pero su mente no lo permitía, había aguantado tanto desaires, humillaciones, pero ya no más; lloraría, lloraría mucho, hasta que sus ojos se secasen y no pudiese llorar más y ella sabía que aún así su dolor continuaría.

Se arrodilló frente al lago y vio su reflejo...sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos perlados llorosos, y su largo cabello negro azulado, sonrió melancólica, tal vez su primo Neji tendría razón no puedes cambiar a un fracasado, una lágrima cayó en su reflejo, turbiendo su imagen.

Introdujo un dedo en el agua tranquila y cristalina, produciendo ondas armónicas que lograban tranquilizarla un poco, miró al cielo, "-Será que podré ser al menos amiga de Naruto-kun-"

Volvió su vista hacia el reflejo de su imagen...-Sé que soy tonta, pero no puedo evitar amarte...perdóname...Naruto-kun.

Hacía más frío, ya casi era hora de regresar a casa, sola...sola ...comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sus lágrimas corrían por su piel blanca- Naruto-kun...perdóname...

Se levantó y vio hacia el horizonte y a l cielo estrellado, ya era hora de irse, sentía el cansancio y hasta su misma vergüenza en sus hombros...

-Perdóname tú a mi...- ...Una voz la hizo vibrar desde lo más adentro de su alma, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban, no podía ser...  
-Seguro ya estoy delirando..-...Sonrió cansada dispuesta a irse y aguantar una herida que quizás nuca terminaría de sanar. Se giró sobre sus pies, sus ojos pálidos se abrieron de par en par.

Allí estaba él, su amor de niñez, su amor de siempre, en ese momento se convenció de que jamás lo dejaría de amar, y ¿Cómo no querer a esos ojos azules llenos de inocencia? Y a esa sonrisa que le transmitía felicidad.

-Na..naruto-kun- ..agachó su cabeza sonrojada , de seguro había leído el libro, se moría de la pena, pero también se moría de la tristeza nada sería lo mismo de antes, ni siquiera podrían ser amigos...estaba molesta consigo misma, una torpeza por parte suya y le estaba costando la amistad que tenía con Naruto

Ël se acercó a ella con paso decidido, no sabía que iba a decirle, lo cierto era que se había quedado sin aliento al verla en aquel paisaje, parecía una Diosa, se fijó mucho más en esos ojos que le intrigaban y su cabellera larga y sedosa, como quería otra vez pasar sus dedos de entre sus cabellos.

Él acercó el libro a donde estaba ella , Hinata se sorprendió, miró con sumo cuidado ese cuaderno que tanto ella había cuidado, donde se encontraban sus emociones, pensamientos y secretos lo que hizo fue aventarlo hacia un lado

-No lo quiero... Volvió agachar su cabeza y cerró sus puños, comenzó a sollozar..- Vete...no te quiero aquí... déjame sola...Decía esas palabras y el corazón se le encogía cada vez más..

Naruto se sentía tan miserable, veía como sufría y todo por su culpa, le dio la espalda.

Hinata sintió como se alejaba y comenzó a llorar muy fuerte

Él se detuvo y abrió su boca para hablar...- Sabes?? Cuando era pequeño, no entendía, porque todos me miraban con miedo, me rechazaban, lloraba mucho porque no tenía a nadie de mi lado, mientras más trataba de integrarme, más era el dolor, ya no sabía que hacer, así que quise ganarme atención de la gente con travesuras.

Hinata entreabrió sus labios para hablar, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, ella vio como era el sufrimiento de su amado, quería decirle que lo miraba de lejos que veía como sufría y que aunque no se acercaba por su timidez lo consolaba y compartía su sufrimiento en silencio ...

-Pensé que estaba solo en el mundo, que no había alma que me brindara su cariño, tal y como soy...

Hinata agachó su mirada "Sakura-san"

Naruto elevó su cabeza al cielo, y con amargura reflejada en sus ojos, abrió su boca , dispuesto a confesar aquel peso que trae desde pequeño, corriendo el riesgo tal vez de que más nuca le hablase por miedo...

- Yo Hinata...- .Cerró sus ojos y manos..- Dentro de mi se encuentra el Zorro de nueve colas ...kyuubi...

Hinata abrió sus ojos sus labios se entreabrieron, no iba a mentir que estaba sorprendida, pero...en su rostro se asomó una pequeña sonrisa , se acercó despacio hasta colocarse detrás de él .

Naruto no escuchaba nada, ni una palabra, solo al fuerte viento que azotaba las copas de los árboles, -" Seguro debió haber corrido"- pero luego sintió como dos brazos lo abrazaban y su piel se estremecía ante aquel suave tacto de la nivea.

-Naruto-kun siempre será Naruto-kun, y yo no veo nadie más aquí, sólo al chico que alguna vez llamé un Fracasado orgulloso-.  
Naruto sintió como su corazón saltaba de su pecho, sus mejillas tenían un calor especial y en sus ojos azules infinitos aquel brillo de cuando se está enamorado.

-"por fin te lo dije", suspiró alegre y aliviada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de  
Que estaba enamorada sola, deshizo el abrazo lentamente , y dio un pasó atrás.

Sintió como el frío se apoderaba de su espalda y dejó de darle la espalda a Hinata, quedaron frente a frente, Él se sorprendió puesto que antiguamente Hinata hubiese desviado la mirada pero esta vez la mantenía en alto, y ella miraba a aquellos ojos azules que la dejaba sin aliento.

-Naruto-kun-.. trayendo la atención del rubio..- A..Adiós-.. se alejaba con pequeños pasos hacia atrás pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca más

Ella veía como Naruto se le acercaba aceleró el paso pero éste la acorraló en un árbol colocando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de ella..

-No!! Naruto-kun-.. Hinata no quería la lástima de Naruto  
-Ssshhh...dejame hablar a mi- .. Su aliento tibio chocaba con la piel blanca de Hinata, producieron en ella un escalofrió, Naruto sonrió ante aquello, realmente sentía una gran satisfacción - Te dije que me gustaba alguien - Hinata cerró sus ojos -...Es más yo amo a esa chica, me vuelve loco...¿Quieres saber quien es?..

Para ella ese instante era como una exquisita tortura que no quería que terminara nunca, posó sus manos en el pecho del rubio y arrugaba su traje a causa de la ansiedad

S-ss-..siseo...-digo yo...no  
-Te dije que me gustaba su cabello , su voz, me gusta-..Paró de hablar para detenerse y mirar aquellos labios que quería saborear...se acercaba lentamente mientras despacio susurraba..- Sus suaves labios- Se apoderó de ellos primero comenzó tímido, pero luego se tronó más fogoso, sus respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas, Naruto abrazó a Hinata por su estrecha cintura, y ésta automáticamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello bronceado del rubio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

Sus labios comenzaron a separarse sin dejar de rozarse.

-Hinata..tu ...-..Mientras daba pequeños besos ..- Me gustas tú, toda y entera.  
Hinata colocó sus manos en el pecho de rubio, mirándole con ojos anhelantes.  
-De..de verdad...Naruto-kun?

Pero Naruto sentía que las palabras eran pocas y la volvió a besar, no podía parar de besarlas, tenía esos labios tan dulces, y sus besos eran sumisos, complementaban los besos agresivos que no podía controlar, se separó lentamente

Y la vio a ella con sus ojitos cerrados, y labios rojizos por aquel beso desenfrenado, luego ella abrió sus ojos perlados como quien despierta de un sueño

-Te amo Hinata ..nunca...nunca te separes de mi

Y en aquel cielo estrellado donde la naturaleza era testigo de aquel amor correspondido y verdadero Hinata selló su promesa de amor infinito con palabras que ninguno de los dos olvidaría

-Naruto-kun...Estoy aquí...sólo para ti.

**_FIN_**


End file.
